


Bohème

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [9]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slight Exploitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is Zeke's subtenant for a while, but when rent is due, it's collected in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohème

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccabex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wiccabex).



 

“I'm sorry, Casey. I told you it wouldn't be for long.”

“But where am I supposed to go to?”

“Frankly? I don't give a damn.”

Casey's mouth shot open with astonishment. He watched as Zeke lit a smoke, inhaled slowly and turned on the TV.

“What?”

Zeke simply shrugged and focused on the news.

Casey walked over and turned the TV off again. He stood in front of it, arms crossed, giving Zeke a challenging look.

“You said I could stay.”

“You did stay. Now get the fucking TV back on or else you'll be in real trouble.”

“I paid.”

“TV!”

“Fuck you, Zeke. I won't accept that. I fucking _paid_ for my fucking rent.”

“Yeah, well. _Last_ week. That bit won't suffice this time.” He gave the boy an insinuating grin.

Casey narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders. He should have known that playing by Zeke's rules meant being played with.

“Is that what this is about? Payday?”

“Not really. I'm just getting tired of sharing my place with you. No offense.”

Casey snorted. “What do you want?”

“I wanna see the news, actually.”

“No. What do you want me to _do_?”

“Turn the TV back on.”

With a frustrated growl, Casey turned around, not bothering for the TV, and stomped out of the room. Okay, then. He'd never darken Zeke's towels again, _fine_! Just when he grabbed his suitcase, he heard the boy call out for him:

“How much are you willing to pay?”

Casey closed his eyes and stood motionless. A cold shiver ran through his body, one which he could not quite define. It might have been anger, but there was definitely something even more intense in the mix.

“Case?” Zeke appeared in the doorframe. “Make me an offer.”

The boy didn't look up nor dare to breathe when he felt soft fingertips crawl up his back, but he gave a little surprised squeal when all of a sudden, Zeke grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer.

“It'd better be good.”

It was, for both of them. Very much to Casey's surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
